


Echoes Long Gone

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry Potter, Climbing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Head Injury, Jackie Tyler is Good With Children, One Shot, Potions Accident, References to Come Outside (TV), Species Swap, Stuffed Toys, Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: Three twelve-year-olds brewing a very advanced potion in a bathroom, what could possibly go wrong?
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Echoes Long Gone

In hindsight, brewing an advanced potion in a bathroom at the age of twelve was just asking for trouble.

When Ron had tripped up carrying some fresh Fluxweed to where Hermione was preparing the ingredients, there was a moment of panic as they landed in the cauldron, before the whole thing exploded, throwing the three into unconsciousness as it did.

None of the three were awake to realise that the cause of the explosion was not the potion itself, but rather the tear in the universe that it caused.

Something which swallowed them as it unstably grew and shrank, until after twenty minutes it closed up.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

They were lucky to fall into the same universe after they fell out of their own, let alone the same planet and time.

There were, of course, consequences.

Hermione landed in a bush on some mountains in China, covered in fur patterned like a tabby cat, claws tipping the end of her fingers, her ears were pointed and had far more movement than a human's.

Ron landed in a forest in North America, arms replaced with wings, although they still had hands, legs changed to those found on birds of prey, deadly talons tipping the feet, covered in feathers with no visible ears.

Harry landed in someone's bin in London, his changes were the least impactful, at least on the outside, merely looking like a child of about five years.

Unlike his friends, he also hit his head on the metallic side of the bin as he fell into it, hitting it hard enough for it to bleed.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

Hermione was found by hikers three hours after that, freaking out over her appearance, waking her up.

After seeing the way they were looking at her, she ran off further into the wilderness, shaking off her grogginess she quickly decided that she needed to find Ron and Harry, then find out what happened and how they'd get back to Hogwarts.

Ron woke to the sun shining in his eyes an unknown amount of time later and quickly noticed something was wrong when he saw his arms and legs, a quick stumble to a stream later and he was left dumbfounded at his appearance.

Deciding that he needed Hermione's help and Harry's support, he set off to find them, deciding that it might not be a bad idea to learn how to fly with his wings to make travelling faster.

He was later spotted by cryptid hunters and labelled the 'Phoenix Man', due to his bright red feathers.

Harry's situation was a lot different from theirs.

The following morning, when the person whose bin he'd landed in went to take out their rubbish, she stopped not even two feet away, dropping the bin bag on the floor and bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"Dear God..." she muttered, then scrambled to the bin as what she was seeing truly registered.

She pulled the young boy out of the bin, ignoring the awful smell coming from him and the far too large clothes he was wearing.

She carefully carried him into her home, careful of his head where she could see dried blood, setting him down on her sofa and going to the bathroom to run a bath to clean the little boy.

While it was running, she went out and put the bag in the bin, not wanting to dirty the path with her rubbish, then going back inside to strip the child off and fish out the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink.

Once the bath was ready, she took the unconscious boy and laid him in the warm water, slowly wiping him with a clean flannel with a bar of soap she'd found for sensitive skin, being extra careful around his head wound, making sure not to clean it directly so as to not get soap in it, she would be using some of the cleansing alcohols in the first aid kit to clean it before bandaging it, hoping that it wouldn't need stitches.

Once he was nice and clean, she took him out and wiped him down with a towel, patting the area of his head with the wound dry so it wouldn't be aggravated.

She took one of her larger and softer plain black t-shirts and slipped it over him, smiling slightly as it went down to his shins.

She put him on the sofa once again, then grabbed the first aid kit, which she'd left on the living room table ready to use.

A few minutes and multiple bloody cloths later, and the wound had been cleaned, but was bleeding once again, luckily it wasn't deep and it wasn't bleeding fast, she bandaged it up.

She scooped him up again and took him to her daughter's room, tucking him into her bed.

It wasn't as if Rose was using it while she was travelling after all.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

The boy had been unconscious in Rose's bedroom for almost a week, she'd been cleaning the wound and changing the bandage two times a day, once in the morning at once at night.

Although she did know that head wounds were dangerous and one should always seek proper medical attention for it, something had stopped her from doing so.

She was finally considering taking him to the hospital when he finally woke up.

He groaned loudly, and he peered around the room, with startling green eyes, finally, he spotted her and stared at her in confusion.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello," he replied hoarsely, and she helped him to sit up on the bed and have a drink of the water that she'd placed on the bedside table ready for when he woke up, making sure to get a fresh glass every few hours.

Once he'd had a bit of water and was a bit more alert, he looked around once more, taking his surroundings in a bit better.

"Um, where am I?" he asked her.

"You're in my daughter's bedroom, I found you unconscious and bought you here to recover."

He frowned, "won't your daughter be mad that someone else is using her bed?"

She smiled softly at him, "my daughter has been travelling a lot recently, I'm lucky to see her for a day or two a month."

"Oh," he frowned again, "who are you?"

"My name is Jackie," she informed him.

The boy hummed, "you don't happen to know my name, do you?"

Oh, dear.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

Nine days later, and the boy was able to move around for small periods of time, typically to go to the bathroom, but she'd also sat him in front of the TV when she went to go cook food.

The first time he'd seen the TV, he'd been rather curious about it, apparently being unable to remember anything really meant anything, as he had no clue what it was.

She was in the kitchen, preparing some vegetables for dinner, and the boy was watching one of the re-runs of 'Come Outside' on CBeebies, giggling as the dog got up to its antics.

It was as she was chopping a carrot that the door opened and she heard Rose's voice call out, "mum, I'm back!"

She smiled and called out to her, "I'm in the kitchen."

Rose walked into the kitchen, followed by the Doctor who was staring at the boy.

"Why's there a boy with a bandage on his head in the living room?" Rose asked.

Jackie looked out of the door and into the living room opposite, checking on the boy, before closing the kitchen door behind her.

She sighed and went over to the kettle, clicking it on, leaning heavily on the countertop.

"I found him just over two weeks ago unconscious in the bin."

"You're joking, right?" Rose asked, in horrified amazement.

"Sadly not, it looked like someone threw him inside too, there was so much blood dried to his head."

The Doctor, who had been silent since they'd walked in the door began growling, and the two looked at him in shock at the sound, his grip on the back of the chair which he had been leaning against grew so tight, that they could hear the wood creak under the pressure.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned him in concern.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Jackie chewed her lip before she sighed and nodded, "when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything, not even his name."

"What have you been calling him then?" Rose asked curiously.

"Stanford, after my grandfather on my mother's side, your great grandfather," she clarified.

"Stanford," the Doctor muttered to himself, opening the kitchen door and walking to the living room.

Jackie and Rose watched on in confusion as he sat himself down next to the boy and pulled him onto his lap.

Stanford looked at him in confusion as he sniffed the top of his head, careful of the bandages, then he rested his chin on top of his head.

He shrugged and turned back to watching the TV.

"Is he purring?" Jackie questioned Rose as the Doctor began emitting an unusual sound.

"Sounds like it," she muttered, equally as confused as her mother.

As it turned out, Stanford was in fact a child of the Doctor's species, something which had prompted a discussion on just how rare that was.

Learning that the Doctor's species was endangered was a very startling discovery for both of them, finding out that the only two confirmed members of said species were the Doctor and Stanford was something else entirely.

But they could completely understand his reaction now.

Jackie had been entrusted with his care by the Doctor, not wanting to bring the boy along with him and risk putting him in danger while he was so young.

Stanford didn't really understand much of it but knew that the Doctor was safe, thanks to a mixture of his scent and some soft telepathic touches to reassure him.

He also thought that Rose was really cool.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

Ron had managed to make his way to Europe a month after he'd woken up and was hanging around a port in France, waiting for a ferry to England.

He'd learnt more about the Muggle world in that month than he had in his entire life and thought that they were a lot more advanced than everyone he knew made them out to be.

It was as he was stalking along the sheltered coastline that he bumped into a humanoid cat looking being without a tail.

He stared at her for a moment before realising that the fur's texture in her mane and her eyes reminded him of someone.

"Hermione?" he asked her tentatively.

She looked at him in shock, before scrutinising him, "Ron?"

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" he hugged her, then pushed her back a bit to look at her properly, "even if you are a cat!"

She hit at his arm lightly, "says you, birdbrain."

They both stood there in silence for a moment, grinning at each other.

"Do you know where Harry is?" she asked him.

The smile slipped off his face, "I was hoping that you might know."

Her face dropped, "I hope he's in England, maybe he thought we'd meet up there?"

"We can only hope so."

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

When Stanford had fully recovered from his head wound, Jackie had taken him to get some clothes that fit him so he wouldn't be running around in just a large t-shirt.

She let him pick out a stuffed toy too, knowing that comfort was a good thing for young children from experience.

He picked out a dog, which he called Pippin after the dog in Come Outside, the first TV show that he could remember watching, and very much enjoyed.

He was extremely active and loved to play outside, and to her horror, climb everything.

According to the Doctor, young children of his species tended to be rather hyper, he himself could remember constantly climbing the trees that littered the landscape with one of his friends.

Which was why, when he and Rose had turned up while she was still trying to get him to come down from the roof of the building, he wasn't surprised.

Instead, he climbed up after him, flung him onto his back, much to the boy's protests, then climbed back down.

"You shouldn't be up there in the first place," he informed the complaining child, "there's far more interesting places to climb around here anyway."

That comment got him a slap from Jackie.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

They had been having lunch, the Doctor and Rose both there when the cat girl and bird boy had burst into the house.

The Doctor had got up immediately to defend them from the squabbling beings, Jackie quickly pulled Stanford into another room and Rose grabbed a bat that was sat to the side of the fridge.

There was a lot of yelling for quite a few minutes until they finally calmed down and began talking in a sensible manner.

After about ten minutes, the Doctor walked into the room that Jackie and Stanford had gone into, letting them know that it was safe to go into the living room.

"Harry," the two intruders had gasped out upon seeing Stanford, who frowned at them in confusion, before burying his face into the Doctor's chest, who he'd decided to sit on as there were no seats left.

They gaped at him in confusion, before the bird spoke, "Harry, it's me, Ron," he paused, "and that's Hermione," he said gesturing to the cat girl.

Stanford showed no recognition to the names and the two started to become upset.

"What did you do to him?" the bird demanded.

"Ronald," the girl hissed.

"We didn't do anything," Jackie protested, "I found him unconscious in my bin with a bad head wound, he doesn't remember anything before waking up here."

The two became even more upset at this news.

They spent a bit of time explaining how they got into their situation in the first place, Stanford, or rather Harry, fell asleep after a while.

The Doctor grew upset at the news that they'd been humans before they ended up in that universe, knowing that they would want to go back to their own, and would likely take Stanford, he couldn't bring himself to think of the boy as anything but, with them.

He hugged the boy tight to his chest as they continued talking about magic and potions and large snakes.

And then they started to talk about Stanford's past, what they knew of it, how he was treated at this school, how he had ended up taking on a 'Dark Lord' at the age of eleven after the three of them had gone through a deadly obstacle course.

He promised to help them find a way back to their universe, but at the same time he decided that they would not be taking Stanford with them.

He was a Tot now, and thus the Doctor's responsibility.

_**Echoes Long Gone** _

The Doctor kept his promise and found a way for them to return to their universe.

When they lined up next to each other as the machine started, the Doctor quickly pulled the boy away from them.

He stared up at him curiously, but not angry or upset.

He didn't remember those people, but he liked the Doctor and Rose and Jackie a lot more than he liked these two people who claimed that they knew him.

The stories they had of him and his school and his home seemed scary, and he didn't think that he'd like that.

The two of them only realised that something, or rather someone was missing when a circle of blue energy surrounded them, they turned with wide eyes to stare at the Doctor and the little boy stood next to him.

"Harry!" they cried out, just as they disappeared.

Stanford felt a bit sad and guilty, but he was happy here.

He gripped onto the Doctor's trouser leg as they walked out of the room in the TARDIS that had been used to power the machine and then outside.

They walked towards Jackie's house and the Doctor bent down to pick him up, opening the door once he had.

"It's done," he stated while shutting the door.

He walked into the living room, facing Jackie and Rose who both looked sad.

Stanford wriggled until the Doctor set him down and walked over to where Pippin was on the floor, grabbing the stuffed dog.

Jackie and Rose stared at him for a moment before turning to the Doctor.

"What, you really think I was about to let them take him after learning how he's been treated?" he scoffed, "he may not have been born a Tot, but he is one now, and so he's my responsibility."

"But-"

"It would have been very irresponsible of me to send him back to a universe where people judge him by rumours, gossip, and slander, all because of his name, appearance, and parents, even more so because he's an amnesiac."

Jackie grinned slightly, "I suppose it would have been, wouldn't it?"

He wandered over to where the Doctor was sitting and climbed into his lap, holding Pippin up to him.

He smiled, grabbing the dog, "thank you."

Stanford beamed up at him.

Yes, that had definitely been the correct choice.


End file.
